


Better than Bollywood

by kamara



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bollywood, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Ice Skating, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamara/pseuds/kamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had been waiting for this weekend to come. This time he had two reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Bollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Something random that I wanted to write, that's it.

The Halloween party was amazing, just like last year. The same people with the same positive spirits were there, some great costumes were getting people's attention, and Adam the Genie didn't stay in the shadows, either. He felt natural, even with all the makeup and glitter covering his body. This was what he loved to do. His life felt like an endless party: aside from performing in front of big audiences, he was a night person, clubs and parties were his favorite place to go to. It made him happy. Not only the partying, but the people that he got to meet every night. Who doesn't love that?

"Bye guys! It was great seeing you all!" shouted the genie-costumed singer as he made his way through the crowds of people, careful with the blue body paint and his jacket that he had kept from the Life Ball five months back. His friends weren't walking too far behind. Adam heard people shouting their goodbyes and some showed up to shake his hand one more time before leaving. Adam kept smiling, letting his white teeth shine with his eyes. 

When the group got in the car, the genie let out a deep, long sigh. "That was fun!" he exhaled and looked around, giving his friends a satisfied smile.

"It was! Did you see that one zombie? It kicked ass, man! Like, how did that dude even do that?"

"It was a girl, though." Adam laughed brightly as the other men started talking about everyone's costumes, going through every detail. These little moments after the events were just another thing that Adam loved. He felt blessed.

When the car stopped in front of a familiar building, Adam waved his goodbyes to his friends and stepped out of the vehicle. He breathed the cool air in and out, closing his eyes for a second to calm his body a little bit. Cars were honking at each other, people were walking in the streets, the city was all lit up. This is Los Angeles.

Adam stepped inside. He didn't feel much difference between the air inside the average-sized apartment building and the air out, but it most certainly was his tired body talking. The rocker climbed the stairs up to his floor, keeping himself from falling down again. His apartment's door was right in front of the stairway, so he had very low chances of mixing it up while drunk. Tonight though, he had kept his limits. He wasn't going to wake up with a huge headache, not this time.

Adam pushed the key into the lock, slowly opening the greenish door. When the doorway was wide enough, he slipped inside his well-decorated apartment. 

"Finally," he moaned while pushing the door closed with his foot. He threw his arms in the air and took a moment to enjoy the silence. When he felt like the moment had passed, he shifted on the lights and immediately started taking off his clothes. He placed the turban on the black couch, his jacket following close behind. The shoes were tossed under the table next to the sofa, Adam wasn't in the mood to care. His golden Superman underwear was taken off in the middle of the living room, the turquoise leggings were left on the bathroom floor. 

When Adam met his figure in the mirror, he laughed. The body paint and makeup were both messed up, his hair as well. The blue color was slowly fading from his beard and the mustache. The bindi had gone missing, now there was a skin-colored spot in the middle of his forehead. 

"I should've learned by now," he mumbled to himself. 

When the green contacts were off, it was time for a hot, long shower. The paint and glitter took their time to wash off completely, he could talk with experience. 

When the water first hit his skin, shivers ran down his back, making him jump backwards a little. Adam leaned forward with his palms leaning against the wall to let the paint on his back wash off. He rubbed his chest and face gently with his eyes shut, the relaxation finally hitting him fully. He leaned his head back, finally allowing the series of moans come out of his throat. 

 

It was around five o'clock in the morning when Adam finally got to go to the bed. When he looked over at the clock, he could tell it was time for someone more special to have his moment of glory. He smiled at the thought and pulled his phone out. He got Sauli's name on the screen and started typing. 

 _"Break a leg tonight! Cannot wait to watch it. Show 'em how it's done!"_ He pressed 'send' right away without any doubts. He placed the phone onto the night stand, took in a breath and closed his eyes.

_Bling._

Adam rose on his elbows and checked the message.

 _"Thanks! This pirouette machine will give you a SHOW! Hope you had fun at the party. Saw some photos. Looking good, Mr. Genie! /Sauli"_ Adam's face cracked into a sleepy smile as he hugged the cold pillow underneath his chest loosely. Sauli was a living energy tank. Adam couldn't tell how proud he was. 

He always had something to do. Performing, clubbing, having fun. And having fun included a Sauli marathon. Adam's inner fanboy was coming out for his ex-boyfriend. 

 

***

"Did you do it already?" Adam was almost shouting, holding his phone close to his ear. He heard giggling.

"Check your fucking e-mails! I sent the link right after I got home. It should be there," Sauli laughed, hearing the noises of Adam searching for his laptop in a rush.

"It won't disappear, you have time!" "But it's Bollywood!" Adam cried out. Sauli shook his head, still not quite sure how could one be so excited. He had thought the fans were the worst. Well, he was wrong.

"Ha, I got it!" Adam shouted while opening the computer, tapping the table impatiently. "Open you stupid fuck!" 

Sauli was sitting on his bed, drinking his early morning coffee. He didn't mind though, he was always happy to talk with Adam.

On the other end of the line, Adam clapped his hands as the familiar sound of the _Windows_ opening echoed through his kitchen. He had to wait another thirty seconds for the internet to open up, and when it did, Adam was in a way bigger hurry.

"Here it is! Hope it works though, last week I had a problem with the link," he said to himself. Sauli didn't say anything back at that, just waited. When he heard his own voice through the speaker, he leaned back, smiling.

"Call me when you're done," he mumbled. 

Adam set his phone aside, eyes completely focused on the screen. He heard the beat of _Jai Ho_ , which made him grin. Then the skating started. Adam watched how Sauli's hands moved, the way he carried his partner through the ice, and damn, the spin! The close-up of Sauli's face gave him a great opportunity to admire the facial features, it was a short moment, but it worked. The bindi looked extremely good on the Finn's forehead. 

"Damn," was the only word that could escape from his lips. Sauli was too good. His sleeve tattoo was making the sight ten times better, his face another ten. 

When the song stopped and the pair finished their number, Adam got up and clapped. He was full of excitement and pride, his face shining like the sun.

"That was fucking perfect."


End file.
